


Worth

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Luffy has a stretchy cock and I'm gonna use it, Memory Loss, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Nami loses her memory and relearns what Luffy has done for her. No regrets.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Worth

A sharp pain awakened her from deep slumber.

She stared at the man slouched over her with the five o'clock shadow, not recognizing him. He retracted his hand back to slap her again. She cringed away, and her attempts to bring her hands up in defense were for naught. Too late, she discovered that her hands were tied behind her back and his strike sent her head to crack against the pipe behind her head.

Was that what she was tied to?

It was hard to think.

The rebound from the pipe made her head loll to the side so that she could see a puddle of blood just behind the two strange men.

Nami's mind reeled.

What was going on? Who were these men? Where did all of that blood come from? Was it hers? 

“Are you awake now, bitch? Where is it!?” He hit her again, and she cried out from the pain. 

Her head was throbbing, and something warm felt like it was trickling from her forehead.

As her head pounded rivers in her skull, she tried to concentrate on one thing at a time. That seemed to be important - the man had stopped hitting her, but he might start again.

“No.” She whimpered once she remembered that he had asked something. Nami couldn’t remember what it was, however - her head hurt too much.

“Tell me where it is!”

“What ...?” She sobbed unbidden - her mouth was so dry that it felt like her tongue would crack.

Where was she? All she could tell was that it was a dark room. Only her corner was lit by a lantern swinging up above her head, sending everything else into shadow.

He grabbed her hair, and shook her, banging her head against the pipe again.

He screamed in her face, “The money! Tell me where it is!”

“‘Money’?” Nami squeaked, tears flooding down her cheeks. It hurt, she didn’t know where she was, and nothing in her situation looked like it was going to help her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about ...”

She stared at him, fearful of his reaction, and unable to defend herself. However, he turned to scowl at the man behind him. “Damn it, Rolf, did you dose her with that shit too!?”

“It’s the quickest way-”

Someone else was standing in the corner.

Her eyes were drawn up to a third man in the corner of the room opposite of her. A shadow was standing in the dark where the light did not reach.

“It’s the dumbest way! Get your shit together already. We’ve lost more information to that shit than I can even remember.” As he rose to whirl around and face the young man, he seemed to falter. “Shit! He’s up! He’s up!”

Someone was in the corner, and he lurched into the light. The gaunt figure covered in blood brought his fist into their faces with two sharp cracks, and then they were both lying still in the blood.

Nami stared up at him, confused when his lips curled into the sunniest smile she had ever seen.

He didn’t seem so terrifying then - just a black-haired young man covered in blood and scars. The blood seemed to be coming from his abdomen where he was pressing a hand.

“You ...?”

“Let’s get out of here.” He grunted, and he knelt beside her to reach for the ropes. His skin touched her, and it scalded.

Nami turned her head to look at him, and her face almost touched his. As her wrists were freed, she tried to wet her lips with her dry tongue, but she managed to say, “Thank you ...”

“I wish Chopper was with us. He’d take care of these.” His hot hand grazed over her face.

She winced when it aggravated her cuts, and his fingers drew back.

Nami said, “Who are you?”

His wide black eyes gaped at her, confusion filling them. He said, “It’s me, Nami.”

“How do you know my name?” It hurt to talk; she was so dry.

“You’re my navigator,” he said. When she was freed from the ropes, he pulled her up to her feet. Nami stumbled, but Luffy supported her against him.

She clutched his bare, bloody shoulder, staring into dark black eyes. Something inside of her regretted not knowing how she was his navigator - his body pressed against hers, his supporting hers almost as much as her body supported his. Something ached.

“I'm sorry, but ... who are you?”

His grip on her tightened in surprise, and he said, “It's me, Nami! It’s Luffy!”

Was she in the middle of a con? She felt her cheeks warm from the closeness of his face, and the way her body was pressed against his. She brushed her bloody hair back only to jerk in shock. It felt too long. She stretched some strands out to their full length to gape at it.

Just what was going on?

He looked at her with worry when she didn't answer and headed for the door. He said, “Let's get outta here, okay?”

Luffy led her out the door, and through a dingy hallway. She began to blush at the way his hard body bumped against her as they walked until she realized he was beginning to lean against her more.

She glanced at him, and her arm went around him to keep him upright. “Hey! Come on, we need to get out of here! I don’t know where we are.”

“Right ... yeah ...” he said before steadying himself and taking a step on his own. 

Nami bit her lip as she looked up one hallway and then another, wary of any other men like those before. Her head pounded in memory, but it seemed to be the most recent memory. She scoured it for any clues.

They thought she was hiding money from them. Luffy - the man who said he was her captain - claimed she was his navigator. His body was beaten and bloody - he was warm against her bikini-clad torso. The man who had been beating her had said something about dosing her with ...!

“Hey, Lu - Luffy?” She looked over at him, feeling awkward - his face was still so close. “Did you see them give me anything? Something to eat or drink? Or - or maybe they shot me with a dart?” She didn’t feel sore anywhere else but in her head.

“Nn ... no, I didn’t see anything.” He clutched his wound then, cringing in pain.

Nami bit her lip in worry, looking at him before she looked down at the wound again, “What ...? Is that a bullet wound?”

“It’s still ... in ...” He braced himself as he limped along with her.

He was starting to drag his feet, and Nami tried to hurry. Down around one corner, finally, they came to a door. Nami peeked out first before she sighed in relief.

It was a side street in some city or another. She pulled him out, but kept going. It was dark out, and it would be foolish to get trapped again when they had just escaped.

Nami glanced down at him again, noting his paleness, and she said, “We need to get you to a doctor.”

“But ... you said ... can’t ...”

“Huh?” She looked at him in confusion. She didn’t remember saying that, but then again, she didn’t remember anything past fifteen minutes ago either - nothing to do with him, and her long hair at any rate.

Luffy said, “We’re pirates ... gotta hide until ... we find Chopper ...”

“We’re ...?” She swallowed nothing, and a chill went through her. A con then. And with her hair so long, she still must have owed Arlong somehow then even though she only needed about ten million berries more. “Who’s Chopper?”

“Our doctor ... gotta wait ...”

She looked up and down the dark alley, glad for the nighttime around them before she leaned him back against a wall. “Luffy, I need you to hold still a minute.”

She tore the sleeve of his shirt - if she tore anything from her own clothes, she might as well be nude - and began wiping the excess blood from his stomach and hand. With that mostly cleaned off, she dabbed at her forehead with another strip before she buttoned his shirt up.

As much as she hated working with pirates, she had to confess that she needed him. She had no idea where she was or who her ‘allies’ were. Nami would have to stick with him and make sure he survived long enough to get herself away.

When they were both more or less clean enough looking, she tilted his hat forward a bit to hide his face. She had no idea if his face was well known or not - she certainly had never seen it before - but it seemed better to be safe than sorry. He grinned a bit from underneath the brim, looking down at her, and she felt like she had to restart her heart again.

Pirates were  _ not _ supposed to look that damned good. She must have been mad to join up with a man that made her feel like this.

She took him towards the main streets where light and people were going about in their nighttime activities. With some satisfaction, she realized quite a few people were drunk.

And no one took a second glance at her and Luffy.

At a seedy-looking inn, Nami smiled into the counter window and winked.

“A room for two, please.”

“That’ll be ten thousand berries,” the bearded man inside said.

She twisted her lips at that before digging through her pockets and was grateful to find enough inside to slap down. Nami’s smile returned to keep up the charade. “Make it quick. He’s about to pass out.”

He counted it out before grunting and tossing her a key on the counter, and he said, “Room 156.”

She took the key and waved at the man before starting to take Luffy down the hall with her. She whispered when she figured they were far enough away to not be heard, “Come on, Luffy. We’re almost there.”

Once inside, she locked the door behind them, and then laid him on the bed. She tried not to blush from the one bed - the man was dying.

Peeling the shirt off, she ignored his broad, rippling chest with the large X scar as much as she could.

The wound did not appear to be bleeding very badly. She figured then that it must not have hit any major organs. She sighed in a bit of relief. The thought of someone dying under her watch - even a pirate - didn’t sit well with her.

Groaning, he leaned back as he looked down, need in his eyes. She blinked up at him from his side and swallowed hard.

Something was wrong with her.

That was all there was to it.

She looked back at the wound again, hoping the heat in her face wasn’t showing.

“Nami ... can you fix it ...?”

Swallowing again, this time in nervousness, she looked back at him. “I don’t have any tools so ... it’s going to hurt ... a lot.”

He grinned through a grimace. “I’m tough.”

She looked down again, dabbing around the small hole before she sighed. “Let me wash my hands first ... thoroughly.”

* * *

Nami sighed as she finally drew the bullet out, cringing at the sight of the blood loss. She was no surgeon! And she had had to search with her own fingers!

But true to his word, Luffy hadn’t even made a peep - though she had helped by giving him his shirt wadded up to stuff in his mouth. When she began wrapping the wound tightly - padding it with a bathroom hand towel, he grinned. “Thanks, Nami!”

She huffed, shivering. “I have no idea how you didn’t pass out!”

When she finished wrapping him, he sat up with a laugh, and she gaped at him. “I’ll be fine now!”

“How!? It’s a gunshot wound!” Nami stared as he flicked the little bullet away.

“Ah, it was Kairouseki. It was sapping my strength.”

She stared at him. “Kairouseki ...?” Something about that tickled her brain, but that was just some rumor she had heard that had to do with a silly myth.

With a grin, he yanked his cheek out with his arm and said, “I’m a rubber man!”

Nami gawked, jaw dropping as he just laughed.

“It’s kind of funny with you not knowing anymore.” He pouted then, tilting his head, “But you  _ are _ gonna get your memory back, right?”

“I - how should I know? And you’re ... you just ...” Her cheeks exploded into color.

She still hadn’t moved from her position from the side of the bed. On her knees. Looking up at him.

And he could stretch.

Nami turned away, covering her heated blush with a swoon. Maybe having grown a little older, she was just more prone to wild ideas like the one in her head. That had to be it. Older women were bolder women, right?

“Huh? Are you okay?” His hand touched the back of her head, and she quivered. One of the thoughts involved his hand resting there, and actually feeling it made her head swim.

“It’s nothing!” Nami stood after bracing herself. The problem was the angle! Him looking down at her was the issue.

She still didn’t look at him, however.

“Okay,” he said, confusion in his voice. “Oh, I guess I need to catch you up! That way you’ll get your memories back, right? Or do I hit your head ...?”

She spun around to face him. “Don’t you dare! That’s a myth!”

He didn’t even have a fist raised. He just tilted his head at her.

_ Ugh, this way, he just looks cute. _ She sighed, frowning down at him before she said, “I guess ... you can catch me up. Starting with where we are.”

“Huh? No way, the beginning’s the beginning!” He seemed to frown in thought, pursing his lips at nothing. “Um ...”

She sighed, offering. “How we met ...?”

“Oh, yeah! You tied me up! Shishishi!”

_ I  _ did _ get bolder! _ Nami’s face flared, turning away from him again as he just laughed.  _ Don’t tell me I - with him!? He’s gorgeous, how do I forget something like that!? _

“And you tried to drag me off to Buggy, but I beat him up.”

Such a mixture of relief and disappointment flooded through her that she almost didn’t catch that part. “Buggy ... Buggy the Clown!? He’s a fifteen million berry bounty!”

“He was.” He laughed. “I dunno what he’s doing now though. I met up with him in Impel Down later, and he helped me out!”

She blinked. “Impel ... Down ...” Wasn’t that in the Grand Line? And  _ he _ escaped?

“Yeah, that was ...” He frowned then, trailing off before he said, “When my brother died, and the crew was split up for two years.”

Paling, she touched her longer hair. “Two years? I’ve been gone ... two years?” What kind of long con was this!? Did Arlong know!? Did she have some sort of communication with him or was this Luffy person a new extension of the crew?

What happened!?

Nami began to shake, and she reached up to touch the tattoo on her shoulder ... feeling something odd. Her skin even felt different there.

She looked, and her eyes widened at the new symbol sitting on her shoulder, overlaying several strange-looking scars.

Her knees hurt, and she realized she had sunk right back down where she had been before.

On her knees in front of him.

This time, she looked at him with scared, wide eyes as she said, “What ... what happened to ...?”

He leaned forward, pulling her to his chest so quickly she gasped as she felt his hot skin against her cheek. His voice filled her ears as he leaned down to growl. “I kicked Arlong’s ass.”

And then he plopped his hat onto her head.

She twitched, staring at his scars. There was more than just the X.

Little, finer faded scars dotted his abs. There were a few cut marks on his arms, and her eyes found a strange, oddly aligned set of scars that seemed to circle his elbow. The same could be seen on his shoulder, and even poked out from under the makeshift bandage made of sheets that she had wrapped around his abdomen.

The bite marks of Arlong.

Nami drew back, her fingers tracing where her eyes did, and he inhaled sharply. “Nami ...?”

“Tell me I haven’t been an idiot this entire time ...” That had to be it.

Nothing else made sense.

“Uh ... what? What do you mean?”

“Are we lovers?”

His wide, shocked eyes told her before he stammered, “Huh!? No, no! We-!”

“Then I’m the biggest idiot in the entire world!” She embraced him, careful enough to not press against his wound. He leaned back, but she followed, laying against his side as she pulled his face to hers.

She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nothing, and she leaned in closer. His breath touched her lips as he whispered, “No, you’re not ...?”

Nami kissed him, and he froze against her. Her hands cupped his face as she tilted her head to thrust her tongue into his mouth. The moment she found his tongue, he moved, tilting his head to the other side. Nami slipped her hands down his chest, feeling along the scars, and avoiding the wound.

Luffy’s breath was beginning to quicken, their tongues tangling with one another’s as he grasped her hips.

She undid the button of his jeans, and he jerked in shock, pulling back just enough to whisper with a rough voice, “What ...?”

“I should have been doing this every day to thank you.” She drew the zipper down with slow anticipation.

He stared down at her, eyes lidding before he grasped her wrist. “Wait.”

Nami kissed him with a soft peck, and he shivered. She kissed in circles over his lips, and he moaned, hand loosening and tightening in intervals as if unsure what to do.

He croaked. “Nami ... that’s not fair ...”

“I’ve been hot since the moment I saw you ... I don’t remember, but my body does,” she said. His eyes widened, staring at her in awe as she pulled his jeans down to release his erection. His hand no longer restrained her, but he still held her wrist. “I think I’ve wanted you for a very ...  _ very  _ long time ...”

That had to be it. Even if she didn’t remember him, simply seeing him sent her body into a tizzy. How had she resisted him for so long?

“Nami, that’s ...” He swallowed nothing. “This isn’t something you need to do ... trust me ...”

She kissed his shoulder before sinking down more to kiss his side. Luffy stared down at her, looking a bit confused when she turned to kiss his elbow. She traced over the scar surrounding it, and she said, “Yes, I do.”

Kneeling at the bed between his legs, she brushed her hair behind her ear so it was out of her way as she began to lean over his swollen cock.

Once more, he grabbed her shoulders. His voice strained - he wanted it, but something was tearing him apart inside. “Nami ... don’t do anything you would regret.”

“Never,” she whispered, peering at him.

His eyebrow twitched, groaning as he stared at her with lust plain as day on his face.

He released her shoulders.

Nami sighed in happiness, swallowing him in one fell swoop. She heard him choke a moan out. His hand cupped the back of her head just like in her little fantasy, and she moaned around him.

“Kh!” He twitched, panting as she started bobbing her mouth up and down his curved cock.

Her tongue found several throbbing veins to follow. She peered up at him, pausing a moment to suckle on the tip. Luffy gazed back down at her with heavy, lidded eyes, breathing hard. He licked his lips before pressing her mouth back onto his cock, and moaning as she let him. She moaned as she pulled back, and paused again with a teasing wink.

Shuddering, he pushed her down again, beginning a rhythm with her until she was almost thrusting her mouth onto him like a piston.

“Nami ...!” One eye shut, Luffy watched her, trying not to close the other one.

Nami moaned, and then grasped the base of his shaft, starting to pull.

His hips jolted, and he hissed, grasping his side before grunting. “Damn ...”

Smiling, she released his shaft, stretching his cock a little more. “You just sit back and relax, Captain.”

“Nnh!” He seemed to bulge in her hands, growing excited. “What ... are you doing with that ...?”

She laved her tongue in circles over his cockhead before smirking. “This is my worst infraction ... knowing you could stretch, and doing nothing with this beautiful cock.”

“Yeah ...” Moaning deeper, he leaned back on the bed.

Luffy panted, seemingly from the effort it took to hold still for his gunshot wound. Nami was shocked that he was even still able to be aroused in that state. He was either tough, stupid or so horny that it didn’t matter.

He reclined on one elbow, his other hand still on her head. At about a foot and a half long, she stopped to encase the bottom half with her bikini-clad breasts before trying to swallow up the rest. Luffy hissed as he began to push her head down more than before.

“Ah ... That’s ... so good looking ... More of Nami on my cock.” He groaned.

He pushed her throat down deeper, able to press his cock against the back of her throat more. Nami whimpered, eyes rolling back as she pressed her thighs together. She was growing hot down below. His hard shaft was a salty delight sliding into her mouth. She slicked some fingers into her wet folds down her jeans with a moan.

His head twitched as he tried to see what she was doing, and he licked his lips. Nami smiled around his girth before pulling off to lick it like some long lollipop. “Did you want something?”

Eyes flickering between her breasts and whatever she was doing below, he groaned. “I want all of you on my cock ...!”

Flushing, she sucked on his tip again before standing up straight. Smiling, Nami slipped off her bikini top before turning around to wiggle out of her jeans, making sure to bump her rear against Luffy’s cock. She licked her lips as she felt him against her pussy folds before she reached back to brace his length up against her juicy nether lips.

“Nami!” His voice husked.

She moaned as she glanced back at him, considering the length of his cock and the height of the bed as well. Nami pouted a bit. “Oh, drat, I think I made it a bit too long ...”

Groaning, Luffy tugged at the blankets, nostrils flaring before he ordered. “Get your tits and mouth back on me!”

“Yes, sir, Captain, sir ...” Nami grasped his cock, and pulled again, stretching him out another foot or so. She straddled his lap, grinding her pussy folds against the base of the long, teetering shaft. His hips jolted again. Nami moaned, licking his cockhead as she wrapped her arms and breasts around the rest.

“Nngh ... I wish I could shove this whole thing in you!”

Nami whimpered, rubbing and grinding against it. She almost felt like a pole dancer. Her soaking wet labia slid up and down against his base with her gyrating body. His hand grabbed her hip in an effort to guide her or make her move faster.

“You’d like that ... thinking about my cock, haven’t you?” He squeezed her cheek hard, digging his fingers into soft flesh.

She gasped, moaning around him as her clitoris slid on his shaft. “I want it ... not even to pay you back ...! I just want it every day!”

Luffy moaned, pressing an arm to his forehead as he gazed at her body grinding up and down his stretched out cock. His teeth gritted as her full form ground and squeezed him.

“No ...” he finally said, and she stopped with a whimper, not sure what he meant.

“Captain ...?”

“It’s not too long for anything ...”

She blinked in surprise as he sat up, and shoved her onto her back next to him on the bed. He straddled one leg as he grabbed her ankle and lifted it straight up out of his way.

Grabbing his own cock, Luffy pressed the tip against her pussy.

Nami’s hips bucked from the touch, and she trembled. “Aah ...”

“Now ... tell me ‘when’.” Luffy smirked, eyes meeting hers as he began to push his cock inside.

She stiffened, expecting pain, but only gasped as he began to slide in easily. Nami twitched, and her hips jolted. Her eyes widened as she looked down and watched each inch fill her.

“Not yet?” He husked, and she looked back up at him, her face flushed.

“I ...! How ...” She moaned, her back arching as he kept pressing inside of her. It felt like glorious torture.

“Nami ... tell me ‘when’.” He moaned again, and she moaned back, growing confused. First by the lack of pain, and then his words.

“What ...? Whe- when?”

He stopped then, grasping his cock just below where he had entered her, and he grinned. “Oh, you’re full now?”

Her eyes widened, and Nami shook her head, realizing what he had meant. “More! Fill me more!”

“You sure?” Luffy began thrusting the inches he had pushed into her as if it were a dildo he was using on her, and she squealed, arching again. “You like this, don’t you?”

“No ...!” She managed to pant when he paused for an answer. “More! Please!”

“Mmm, tell me ‘when’, Nami ...”

Luffy started pushing his cock in deeper once more, and she moaned, squeezing his shaft. Nami reached down to clutch at the leftover part of his cock - the loops that wouldn’t make it inside of her. When he moaned, she stroked it, shaking as she felt his cock fill her hot pussy.

“Mm ... more ... a little ... more!” Nami moaned, feeling his cockhead near the start of her womb, “When!”

He stopped there, looking down at her stuffed pussy before he grinned up at her. “Are you sure?”

Before she could answer, he grasped about an inch or two lower from her entrance before drawing his cock out. Even though he was exiting, the slide of his skin inside of her made her moan out. “Captain! Please!”

“Of course ...!”

He slammed his cock back inside, and she gasped as the extra inches he added on at the end struck gold. It felt like he was kissing the entrance to her womb with each thrust.

“Yes ...!” She managed to pant out, stroking the rest of his shaft. “Captain!”

“Nami ...” He moaned, hovering over her as he let his cock pleasure her. After a moment, he pulled the entire thing out and held it up in front of her. “See what I got to fit in your tight hole?”

She whimpered, marveling at the length he had managed to thrust into her - in her addled state, she only knew it looked glorious. Nami leaned in to suck it into her mouth, moaning as he thrust it against the back of her throat.

“Aah ...! That’s so good!”

Slurping his cock and her juices up, she squeezed the base of his shaft, trying to stroke and pleasure him.

Eyes hooded, Luffy pulled his cock out of her mouth to thrust it back inside of her hole, and she squealed. He kissed her, groaning as her pussy throbbed hot juices over his shaft. She whimpered almost in embarrassment. His lewd, grotesque cock pulsed in tune with her as she began to squirm under him.

Sucking out her tongue, Luffy gazed into her eyes as he started thrusting faster, and her eyes bulged in shock. She arched, and gasped, clutching at the coils. Her body shook as the ecstasy became a fever pitch inside, and she broke, screaming.

A wet heat infused with her pussy, and her hips dropped weakly back onto the bed.

* * *

Nami stirred from her sleep, blinking blearily at the strange room. She felt sore everywhere.

She turned over and gaped at the sight of her captain sleeping next to her.

Blushing hot red, she sat up, drawing the blanket to her chest. Panic rose up in her for an instant.

_ How could I let this happen agai- ...? _

Nami swallowed nothing.

_ “I don’t remember, but my body does.” _

She groaned, covering her face, and the man beside her shifted and stirred.

She pouted down at him as he rolled over and snored. Nami played with her hair a bit, watching him as she recalled their activities. Her fingers tapped something, and she blinked, reaching up a bit higher only to go still.

His hat was still on her head.

The blush returned, and she pulled the hat down to cover her face next.

They had been so young.

* * *

_ “You don’t need to do this,” Luffy said, gasping against her lips. She pressed her thigh up between his to rub against the bulge growing there. He showed remarkable control by not just pushing her down right then and there. _

_ Nami just smiled, kissing his shoulder through the wrapping. As she sank down, she opened his shirt to kiss his side before turning to his elbow to kiss it as well. She grinned as he swallowed nothing, letting her unzip his jeans. _

_ “You won’t regret it, right?” Luffy grasped her shoulders. _

_ Leaned back against the wall, he gazed down at her with lidded, dark eyes. She had never seen him look this way before. _

_ “Never.” _

_ Nami sucked onto his cocktip with a moan, bobbing her head up and down. He gritted his teeth with a moan, bracing himself before he started thrusting his hips. _

_ “Nami ...” _

_ Her cheeks burned with heat as he began thrusting into her mouth and shuddered. His hand landed on the back of her head, caressing. However, it only took a few thrusts before his hips began to move faster. _

_ “Mnph!” She moaned around his shaft, letting him hit the back of her throat before she gagged, and pulled back, coughing. _

_ Panting, Luffy groaned from the loss. “Sorry ... I just ...” _

_ “It feels good, right?” She said after getting the feeling to stop, “You don’t have to apologize for that.” _

_ He looked down at her, nervousness in his eyes before he smiled. _

_ “Okay.” _

_ Standing up, she grasped his shaft, feeling more confident even with that little hiccup. It’s not like they were professionals. She flushed - or lovers. Nami began to pull, intending to lead him toward the bed where they could at least be more comfortable. _

_ Except his cock stretched, and she stopped at once, flushing straight to her roots. _

_ Of course, it would stretch! _

_ Groaning, she covered her face as she bemoaned. “Ugh! I suck at this!” _

_ He snickered, starting to push her to the bed. “Shishi! The sucking is fine!” _

_ “That’s not what I’m talking about!” _

_ When her legs hit the bed, she sat down with a pout, and she grasped him again. She inspected it. She hadn’t looked at it too much before, but she was pretty certain it was only a little bit longer. Nami pressed her legs together as she bit her lip. _

_ Luffy put his hand back on her head, and she shivered as she swallowed his cock again. He whispered,“Aah ... your mouth feels really good ...” _

_ Nami moaned around him, reaching down to touch herself. She didn’t always have the chance to masturbate, but she at least knew what she liked. As he thrust into her mouth, Nami slipped her finger over her clitoris, stroking in circles as her folds grew damp and warm. His deep moan made her shudder, and she slid a finger into herself. _

_ “Nami ...” Luffy started to move faster, panting in lust. She pulled her mouth off with a moan, stroking his cock with her hand. He grunted, “Hn ... no ... Nami! I wanna cum in your mouth ...” _

_ Smiling, she licked her lips. “My mouth? But it’s a safe day today ...” _

_ “Huh ...? What’s that mea-?” _

_ She lapped at his cockhead, smiling wider when he shuddered in pleasure. “You can cum in my pussy.” _

_ He gaped down at her, and for half a moment, she thought she would have to explain that as well, but then she was on her back. _

_ Nami groaned as he grasped her breasts, leaning over her with his cock pressing against her stomach. “You’re sure?” _

_ When she nodded, she moaned as he began massaging her mounds. Luffy bent his head down to suck onto a nipple. She hissed in shock, arching up against him from the sensation. The feeling was nothing like touching herself. _

_ Nami shivered, wrapping her arms around him when she moaned. “Luffy ...” _

_ He grinned up at her, licking a circle around her teat before lifting her hips. His tip pushed up against her entrance, and she squeaked. Snickering, he said, “Nami, are you ready?” _

_ Her legs spread out, and she reached down to stroke her clitoris. She whispered, “Let me-” _

_ “Oh, you like that?” She gasped as he pressed his cockhead against her little nub. Nami moaned as he stroked it in slow circles, and he groaned to her. “Aah, you do ...” _

_ Crying out, Nami lifted her hips more, moaning as her juices were spread out over her, intensifying the sensation. Just how quickly did he learn? _

_ “Yes ...!” _

_ Luffy groaned deeply before he began pushing inside. Nami stiffened in pain, wincing then as she turned her face away. He stopped moving then, gripping her hips. “Nn ... Nami? What’s wrong?” _

_ “It ... just ... make it quick ...!” She shuddered, clutching his hands. _

_ “Huh? Does it hurt ...?” He pulled out his tip. _

_ She whimpered, shaking her head. “No, no, don’t stop! It’ll hurt at first, but-” _

_ He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing over it while he said, “That doesn’t sound like fun though ...” _

_ Her hips jolted, gasping. What he was doing compared to doing it herself was giving her pleasure she had never quite felt before, and she cried out. “Lu - Luffy ... it’s normal ...! I-!” _

_ “Normal doesn’t sound good.” He moaned, grasping his cock to direct his tip to draw circles and X’s around and across her pussyhole. “That’s not the scream I wanna hear ...” _

_ “Aaah!” _

_ Her body pulsed in need, almost gaping at him. If it were possible to form a coherent thought, Nami would have tried to tell him about hymens, however, the feeling he was giving her made her want him to try. Nami squealed as he smeared her thick, hot juices up against her clitoris with his shaft, and her jaw dropped in a long moan. _

_ Luffy smiled down at her, and she watched his dark eyes grow closer as he whispered, “That one ... I like that moan ...” _

_ He pushed in again, and she gasped from the ease in which he entered this time. The pain that was there only felt sore now. _

_ “Better ...?” He whispered to her lips, and her pussy throbbed in appreciation. _

_ “Ahn ...” Nami grasped his hips, trying to pull him closer, and thus deeper inside. His cock felt satisfying inside of her in a way she could not express. _

_ “Ooh, next ... next time ...!” Luffy drew back only to start thrusting into her, starting a slow rhythm while he moaned. “I’m gonna see how much will fit in you!” _

_ She flushed hotter, covering her face with a hand. “Aah! Luffy!” _

_ “Yes!” Their hips striking together made a loud slapping sound in the quiet of the night. She melted into the bed, arching up against his body. He moaned. “Nami, I’m gonna cum ...!” _

_ “Not - not yet ...!” She whimpered, clutching his shoulders as tears of pleasure reached her eyes. _

_ “Sorry! You-!” Luffy tried to slow down, panting over her. “It’s too good!” _

_ Nami moaned, wrapping her legs around him before she sobbed, giving up on her orgasm. This was for him, but it still felt good! “Go ... go ahead! Cum in me! Give it all to my pussy!” _

_ “Yes!” He slammed down harder, and her hips tilted up on instinct when he roared. “Nami!” _

_ He came inside, and Nami shuddered, clutching his body to hers as he thrust through his orgasm, growling incomprehensibly in her ear. Part of her was excited - his seed deep inside of her while he rutted like a beast made her body quiver. He sagged into her arms at last. _

_ She moaned, scratching his back as she felt her pleasure gradually end until Luffy kissed her, stroking her clitoris. Nami’s hips bucked as she cried out to his lips. “Ah!” _

_ Squirming, Nami sobbed against his lips, trying to rock against his fingers and body. He sucked onto her tongue, moaning before parting to whisper, “Your pussy is amazing, Nami! I want it to cum too!” _

_ The pleasures stacked. His sweaty body pressing her down, the feel of his calloused fingers stroking her aching clit, and his mouth latching onto her neck gave her the push to climax, adding more fluids to the mix. “Luffy!  _ Captain _!” _

* * *

_ Cleaning up, Nami wiped down her entrance with a hot blush, biting her lip. _

_ She had never lost her cool like that - though she had expected a little bit of it. If anything, she had thought Luffy would have just shot all over her face from the first moment. She snuck a peek at him going through her and Nojiko’s fridge, and she pouted. _

_ He had pulled his jeans back on and didn’t seem interested in any sort of post-coital actions. _

_ Sighing, Nami said, “There’s my thanks for you then, Luffy.” _

_ She stopped herself from calling him ‘Captain’ again. Perhaps, she could say it later, but at the moment, it only brought up a hot, sweaty memory. _

_ “Huh?” He looked back at her, hand pausing in lifting out a jug of milk. _

_ “This can’t happen again. We’re going to be working together, you know. A relationship like this on a ship just wouldn’t be good for the crew.” _

_ “Ah! But I - I can get better!” _

_ She blinked at the intensity, blushing before shaking her head, “That’s got nothing to do with it.”  _ Besides, I was the one that was bad at it ...

_ He pouted, crossing his arms before he said, “Well, if you really don’t want to do it again ...” _

_ “Good! And we won’t talk about it either, right?” She pointed at him as if poking him. “Not a word to the others about it, or they might want some sort of thanks too.” _

_ Luffy just grunted and poured a glass of the milk. _

_ She blinked, frowning before she said, “Right?” _

_ “We’re not talking about it,” he said before drinking and heading for the door. _

_ “Right ...” Nami blinked, watching him leave. _

* * *

Nami gazed down at him, growing hotter as the minutes ticked by before she sighed, and stood up.

His hand grabbed her wrist, and she gasped, turning to look down.

He yawned, but he tugged her back down, wrapping his arms around her to pull her against him. She squeaked as his face pressed into her breasts, kissing over the mounds.

“Luffy!” She gasped, feeling the heat rise ever higher. “This - it was only a one time thing!”

“Mmn, so you  _ do _ have your memories back.” He licked over a nipple, and as she cried out, he sucked onto it with aplomb. His moan made her shiver.

“Ye - yes, so you ... you’d better ...!” She trailed off, moaning as she watched his black eyes stare into her brown ones.

Nami flushed when she realized she had wanted him to protest - to stop her from saying anything else. She whimpered and covered her face, but he shifted to straddle her, pulling her hands away.

Her chest heaved with the effort, feeling her body respond to his frame over her. He really had gotten better - even though she had felt so awkward at first.

He had even taken into account how she had choked on his cock by guiding her bobbing head with his hand on the back of her head.

He knew to make sure she was hot and ready enough to take his cock without hurting her.

Nami wrapped her arms around him, sighing as she pouted at him.

This was his fault somehow.

His tongue lapped up her other nipple, eyes still gazing into hers.

She squealed. “Listen-!”

“No,” he said before devouring her lips. Nami whimpered as her muscles turned to goo, squirming against his frame. When he stopped, she could only pant as he growled. “Last time I listened, it took two years and for you to  _ forget _ before I felt your body again.” He reached into her parted lips to tug on her tongue. “We’re not supposed to talk about that first time though, remember? I’m talking about from now on.”

“Haah ...” She could only manage to moan as he still had her tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

Luffy loomed over her, still holding her tongue as he reached for his shaft to pull it. She whimpered as she watched his cock extend. Everything from last night flooded her mind then, and she grasped his hips.

“I think ... ” He stopped then, stroking his new girth. “this is how much you can take ... right now.”

She paled, but her body felt thrilled in memory. He pulled slightly on her tongue to make her mouth open more, and he pressed his cockhead against her tongue.

Moaning, Nami tried to lick against it until Luffy snickered. “Ah? Did you have something worth saying now?”

When he released her tongue, Nami moaned. “Fuck me! I want your hard cock!”

“Nishishi!” Luffy squeezed her breasts, pressing her around his shaft, and thrusting into her breasts. He chuckled. “Yeah, I like hearing that ...”

She moaned, sucking his tip and laving her tongue over him. Between licks, she whispered, “I want you ... Captain ...”

Luffy shuddered, rubbing down against her, his long cock dragging down her stomach to rest between her thighs. Grinning, Luffy grasped her chin, and kissed her, thrusting his cock against the apex of her legs.

When she whimpered and grabbed his cock, he pulled back to moan. “Nami, say it again ...”

“I want it, Captain ... fuck my pussy raw!”

Luffy groaned as he turned her onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up and back to slide inside in one hard thrust. Her pussy clenched around him as she felt his length fill her once more.

“Ah ... I forgot last night ... it’s your safe day, right?” She opened her mouth to answer only to squeal aloud as he began pounding into her.

“No! No! It’s! Fuck me! I-!” She screamed as his cockhead struck, knocking against the door of her womb.

Luffy groaned, slapping harder into her hole. “So it’s okay!? I already did it!”

Pushing back against his body, Nami sobbed, “It’s not safe! Captain ...! But I want it! I want your cum!” The back of her mind quibbled, and she tried to make a mental note to find birth control.

His deep moan made her shiver, and he tilted her head back to kiss her, tugging at her hair as his length buried itself deep into her body. Her eyes crossed, her mind fizzing as she thought about abandoning the birth control idea. Was there even a condom that would work on him!? Did she even want one? She really did adore his raw cock.

And a baby with ...!

“I ...” Gasping, Nami whispered to his lips, reaching back to cling to his hair. “I love you ...!”

“Ngh!” He gripped her hips, somehow thrusting faster. “Say it ...! Again!”

“I love you ...” She sobbed, grasping his hair to pull him closer.

“Yes ...!” Luffy sucked on her lips, moaning. “You’re never getting away from me again ...”

Crying out, Nami snapped, orgasming over his pounding cock. “Haah!”

Luffy grunted, slamming into her, and she felt his juices pour her pussy in a hot rush. “Nami!”

She panted, clutching at his hair as he began to relax.

When she opened her eyes, his gazed back into hers, and she melted as he stroked her cheeks.

Licking her lips, Nami said, “Luffy ...”

She smiled when he pouted at her, and pinched her lips together. “... What?”

Pulling his hand down, she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Mmmmm ...” Luffy narrowed his eyes, leaning in before he grinned and said, “It’s okay.”

“And ... I’m sorry for lying.”

“About what?” He tilted his head, resting his chin just on top of her breasts.

She cupped his cheeks as she leaned down to say, “About regretting ... I do. I’m sorry for not coming back until ... until I forgot what you did for me.”

“Shishi! You really been wanting to fuck me for two years?”

Nami huffed at that, pinching his cheek. “Don’t call it that.”

“That’s what  _ you  _ called it!” He grinned, laughing when she blushed. “So are we having a baby?”

“I - I can still prevent it ...”

He just grinned, wrapping his arms around her as he murmured into her ear. “Whatever makes you happy.”

Nami pouted at him, humming as she pressed his hands against her belly. “I mean, it doesn’t always take ...”

“You sound like you’re not sure.”

“I - I’m not, but ...”

“Then we’ll wait. I already waited this long,” he whispered into the soft hair of the back of her neck when he leaned forward. She felt him rise up against her core again. It felt like an offering.

Nami moaned, kissing his neck as she said, “The room’s ours until noon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 6 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
